ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jensen Walczak
Jensen Walczak is a professional wrestler currently wrestling in New Kingdom Pro and Cardinal City Pro, where he is the current CCP Jr. Heavyweight champion'.' Jensen began his career in FGA's development territory, Lion's Den FC, under the ring name of Jensen Banks. He was once the former manager of Rhys Baines in Hard Knox Wrestling. Under his management, Baines had one reign as Lionheart champion. Walczak was also a "soldier" for The Family, but has since cut ties with the group. Early Life Walczak was born on October 11th, 1993 to a single mother named Mary Walczak. He did not know who his father was as the man was never around for him during his younger years. Walczak would get into a lot of trouble while in school, but found a way to help himself out during his high school years when he began playing lacrosse and rugby. Walczak made his way onto the varsity lacrosse team during his freshman year, but quit the team before his sophomore season could start, his mother's health having drastically decreased. Mary Walczak eventually died after Jensen finished high school, but Jensen refused to go to college and ended up disappearing off of the face of the Earth after he met...The Family. Pro Wrestling Career Hard Knox Wrestling (2014-15; 2016): Walczak debuted alongside Rhys Baines and The Family as one of the soldiers for The Family, Baines snapping the arm of Ultimo Mago during that time and swearing that he and The Family would get rid of the injustices. Jensen was one of the few men that accompanied Rhys to the ring, also being there when Rhys became a one time Lionheart champion, defeating Kanna Haroshi in a Lion's Den on November 7th, 2014. Jensen's status as Rhys' manager ended on May 9th, when Baines asked for a release from his contract. Jensen was also revealed as the half brother of Brandon & Felicity Banks earlier that night. Return (2016): Banks returned to HKW in March 2016, teaming with Rhys Baines and his House of Dyspathy (forced by blackmail to join them) in a losing effort against RIP. Jensen was eliminated via "punch" (though Lance never actually hit him and he just flopped). A bit after that, Jensen would take on Rhys Baines in a street fight, with the winner getting custody of Gage. Jensen would win and Rhys would disappear a bit after that. Training (2015): Walczak began training with Kerry Windsor in April of 2015. His training went so well that he went to tryouts two months later for Frontier Grappling Art's developmental territory, LDFC, and was invited to join the roster after the two days. Lion's Den FC/3GW (2015-2016): Jensen made his wrestling debut on September 2nd, 2015. He would lose to Keegan Hightower after Keegan would roll him up and hold the ropes for leverage. On the 16th, Keegan and Jensen would meet in the ring before Keegan would hit him with a microphone and run off before Jensen could retaliate. On October 7th, Jensen changed his ring name to Jensen Banks before he fought Jason Bronco in a losing effort. About a month later, Jensen would team with friend Emily Carter and would win in a tag match against La Connexion Francaise. At 3rd Strike, Jensen defeated Keegan Hightower with the Bank Shot and got his revenge. Two weeks later, Jensen would warn MacRear that he would be coming after him after he faced his two friends in the following two shows (The Crimson Baroness and Brody Watts). He lost to Hana Song later that night. Banks continued his losing streak by losing to The Crimson Baroness two weeks later, but would lay her out with a Bank Shot afterwards. Two weeks after that, Jensen defeated Brody Watts via Bank Shot and was announced as (his best friend) Emily Carter's poison match by the woman she was feuding with, The Crimson Baroness. Jensen lost to Emily two weeks later. Banks then lost to MacRear after MacRear caught him with a low blow during their match. Emily and Jensen then entered the Apex Tag Team championships tournament and won their first round match against Butcher and Darby, but fell short against Brute Camp in the 2nd round. During this tournament, Jensen began feuding with Skylar Cloud after her followers tricked him and attacked him one show. On the next show, Jensen laid her out with a Bank Shot and made it clear he wanted her Old North championship. Banks would then defeat Cloud for the Old North title in a quick match, sending her out of Lion's Den FC. Banks would then feud with Mylo Danvers, who was announced as his #1 contender a few weeks after his title win. Jensen would then defeat Mylo at the following supershow, retaining his title. LDFC would then closed down and 3GW would take its place. On their second ever episode, Jensen would lose to Shintaro Majima, losing out on his chance to become the first ever 3GW 15 champion. After that, Banks would be fired. HKW:AIR (2015): Jensen would join HKW:AIR as a guest on August 10th in order to team with his girlfriend Kenna Kingsley in the Ultimo Parejas tourney to determine the first ever tag champions. They would defeat Fear and Loathing that night, earning two points in their block. They'd keep their winning ways going two weeks later, defeating Steph Winner and El Cabron Malo to earn another two points and secure a spot to the next round. They would lose via DQ after CruZe got involved on Veneno #8 against Huracan Rojo and El Vainillo, leading to their first loss in the tournament, but still allowing them to pass into the next round. They would lose in the semifinals after Rojo pinned Kenna. World Crown Syndicate (2016-Present): Jensen Banks would compete during the summer of 2016 in the WCS Rookie X Cup. He would end up winning the single elimination tournament, defeating Kurt Schwarz in the first round, GG Waters in the second, Coyote VI in the semifinals, and Selena King in the finals. Cardinal City Prop (2016-Present): Jensen would use his title shot from winning the Rookie X Cup to challenge for the CCP Junior Heavyweight championship, failing to defeat The Masked Enigma after just barely kicking out after the three count. He would get his rematch a few months later and would defeat The Masked Enigma this time, winning the CCP Junior Heavyweight title. New Kingdom Pro (2016-Present): Banks would make his debut in NKP as the partner of Mason Mannion, forming the Lax Bros Corp. They would win their debut match at Supercard: Meteor Shower before adding Tommy Evans to the group a few days later. They would be defeated by the Keisters a few weeks later after The Jester low blowed Mason, leading to Mannion getting pinned. In Wrestling * Finisher(s): ** TBA * Signature Moves: ** TBA * Regular Moves: ** TBA * Wrestlers Managed: ** Rhys Baines (HKW) Championships & Accomplishments * As a Manager ** HKW Lionheart Championship (1x) *** Won by Rhys Baines * As a Wrestler ** CCP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1x; current) ** LDFC Old North Championship (1x) ** 2016 Rookie X Cup Winner Personal Life Jensen Walczak, before joining LDFC, was trained by Kerry Windsor and Brandon Banks. Jensen Walczak is the half brother of Brandon & Felicity Banks, and Gambino. He's also the half cousin of Luke Wisia of HKW and Aria Banks of RISE. Walczak has been arrested three times since becoming part of The Family, but has never once been tried for the crimes he's been accused of. The closest one was when he was accused for assault, thought the case was settled out of court. Jensen had a tattoo on his left pec but had it removed once he had his falling out with Rhys Baines. Walczak was dating HKW:AIR wrestler and former tag team partner, Kenna Kingsley. They broke up around the time he left AIR. Now he's dating Emily Carter, sister of Chandler Scott and former LDFC Apex champion. The two had been secretly dating since December 2015. Category:Hard Knox Wrestling Category:Lion's Den FC Category:Frontier Grappling Arts Category:HKW: Air